In my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,466,454 and 3,543,268, I have disclosed and claimed an electrical wiring arrangement, including a special socket, which is designed to integrate an intrusion alarm system with the wiring system for the lighting and various electrically operated appliances in a residence.